Music Appreciation
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Suzie always has liked classical music. Mozie


A/N: I watched the music appreciation episode today and this just popped into my head so I thought, why not write it down and post it? So that's what I did. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did there'd be more kissing in the show, but then it wouldn't be on Nickelodeon either. But I sure am having fun playing with them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sits next to me in Music Appreciation. She's just made some wise crack about how Mozart stayed awake long enough to write his music. I laugh, it is funny, but mostly I laugh because I want to see her smile.

I actually like classical music. There's power and emotion in it that today's music doesn't have, at least not to the same degree. Today's music uses words and leads the listener directly to what it means, classical music allows a listener to feel each piece and draw conclusions for themselves. That's why I like it so much, it has no set story, and I can let my imagination run away with it. You can't do that with pop, rap, country, or any of today's music.

When I listen to classical music, like Mozart, Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, or any other composers I can imagine entire stories set to this music. I can see all of my favorite fantasies come to life in the notes. There's this one fantasy where Jennifer and I are dancing in a giant ballroom and all the guests of this ball just watch in amazement as we twirl around the floor. Staring into each other's eyes and falling in love, holding each other close and letting the music guide our movements. It wouldn't be anywhere near as fantastic with popular music as it is set to classical.

Jennifer doesn't quite see it that way though. I suppose she's just never been exposed to much classical music, she doesn't see its beauty. Not yet anyway. I'm sure she will someday soon. I myself was taught piano from a very young age and I loved every moment of it. Classical music has always been my favorite, if only because it's challenging to play and required some real thought to create.

Jennifer hasn't been herself today, not just today; she hasn't been the same since we got that assignment to listen to a full Mozart cd. It seems to have totally thrown her out of her groove. I'm listening to it now and it isn't throwing me off. Watching her play volleyball today I can only be glad that we didn't have a game. She was terrible! Maybe I can cheer her up.

"You stink today." Oh yeah Suzie, that'll cheer her up.

"I've got Mozart stuck in my head. Quick, I need to listen to some real music!" Wow, I didn't know it was possible to make the name Mozart sound like a dirty word…does she really hate classical music that much?

"Wait! I'm listening to – Mozart. I kind of like it." Did she have to take my ear phones out? Was that really necessary? Why'd she go and do that? Cripes, if she hates classical music so much she can't feel too great about those who choose to listen to it…

"You're becoming one of them! A music appreciator!" We aren't a cult you know. I can feel myself pouting. She didn't have to say it like I had some disease. I thought she had more sense than that, I guess the music really doesn't get along with her. I didn't know having her talk to me like that would hurt so much.

I mean, when we were enemies the cold shoulder didn't bother me at all…but we're supposed to be friends now and she's treating me like some sort of parasite because I listen to classical music. She looked so horrified when she heard what I was playing. I can only imagine how she'd look if I told her how I feel about her.

Thinking of that doesn't exactly encourage me to confess to her. I mean, she's kind of scary when she's like she is now. Fanatical definitely isn't her best state of being…man, this is giving me the shivers. It's making me think of her being in the Huge Crew, I mean I know she was only in it for like a day, but still…not all that comforting an image to have of my love interest. Oh well. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, she's just confused. I hope she's better tomorrow though, otherwise it's going to be hard dealing with her.

I love sitting next to her. It gives me the perfect excuse to brush up against her 'on accident' or touch her for some trumped up excuse. Like when I was explaining how she should take care of her hair I got to play with it for a little while. I love having excuses to touch her. When I feel some part of her it sends tingles all throughout my body and makes me shiver.

She doesn't know the kind of effect she has on me. I doubt she ever will know just how much she means to me. Even if I do eventually find the courage to confess my feelings to her I'll only ever be able to show her a fraction of the affection and love I truly hold for her. I just hope that when it happens, not if, _when_ it happens that that small fraction will be enough to convince her to stay with me.

She seems more herself today than she was yesterday. At least she isn't treating me like a leper, that's something right? When volleyball time came again I heard her mutter "Find the volleyball song…" and that made me smile. She's come to accept the music; maybe she could come to accept me too.

I'll just have to take a chance and hope for the best. I can see it all working out in my head set to more classical music. I'll confess to her my feelings and she'll be surprised for a moment before taking me in her arms and telling me she's felt the same way for a long time. Oh, I do hope real life will play out like my fantasies. Well, there's only one way to find out.

Practice has ended and we're putting the equipment away, just the two of us, in the ridiculously small storage room for it. "Jennifer, I need to talk to you about something…" I'm twisting my hands together in what I know is a nervous gesture, and I can't make them stop. We're so close to each other that all I'd have to do is lean forward and I'd be pressed against her.

"What is it Suzie?" She looks at me curiously, her head tilted adorably to the right and her brow furrowed just the tiniest bit.

"Uhm…you played a lot better today. Did you come to terms with the music?" And that's me chickening out. I hate my cowardice.

"Yeah" she laughs a little "I guess I just had to find the right song for volleyball. You know, Mozart isn't that bad after all." A rueful smile curves her lips.

"I know" I smile back. We're looking at each other in what I'm sure is a moment. Smiling at each other and not moving, it's as though we're under a spell. I wonder if she feels that too. I can feel my heart pounding and I know she has to hear it with how loud it is, but she's still smiling at me.

Before I know it I'm leaning up, one hand on each of her shoulders for balance, and her face is getting ever closer to mine. I'm sure she knows what I'm going to do, I've given her ample time to back out, when she doesn't pull away I close the distance and put my lips to hers in a soft kiss.

At first there is no response then I feel her arms close around my back and her lips press more firmly to mine. I let my arms slide around her neck and she holds me to her. When we pull away I sigh in relief and look into her eyes.

"Dancing through the lilies…" she breathes out, still looking at me.

"What?" What is she talking about? Dancing and lilies? What?

"The music, that's the song I hear right now, the one that's like dancing though the lilies…" She blushes and looks away, but she doesn't let me go so I take it as a good thing. "I'm still getting used to the whole classical music thing, but if it's all like this I could really get to love it."

A huge smile splits my face, I'm pretty sure all my teeth are showing, and I laugh. It seems my fantasy really is coming true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for this one shot. I hope you liked it. I certainly did.


End file.
